Hunchback University SEASON ONE
by SantaAnna
Summary: Written by SantaAnna. Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame television show, set in modern-day Toronto. 65 episodes total, with twenty-six per season for a total of two seasons. Episodes are released twice a week. Includes Disney Channel Original Movies and a great season finale! Please read and rate!
1. Episode 1: College Time

**Summary:** Quasimodo and Esmeralda meet Judge Frollo and Clopin on the first day of college at Ryerson University in Toronto.

* * *

 **College Time** **(Episode 1)**

It was a sunny first day of college at Ryerson University in Toronto, Canada.

The campus was packed with students and their parents preparing them for their first day of classes.

Here came Quasimodo and Esmeralda in the dining hall, waiting for their lunch.

Quasimodo wanted California rolls, while Esmeralda wanted a portion of poutine.

Both went to the big round table, where they sat on the chairs and ate their lunch.

After finishing lunch, Esmeralda and Quasimodo went to their first class, which was taught by a Russian professor named Dr. Volga. He taught biology to his students.

Quasimodo took notes from Volga's lecture on his 13" Apple MacBook Pro, while Esmeralda did the same thing on paper. Quasimodo raised his hand towards the professor.

"Do you need anything?" asked Dr. Volga

"Yes, I need help explaining cells." Quasimodo said

Dr. Volga explained to Quasimodo what cells are and how they work in our bodies.

Quasimodo sat back down in his seat and took more notes.

By 3 o'clock in the afternoon, the class was over. Quasimodo and Esmeralda went to the library.

There, they approached Judge Frollo, who, along with Clopin, were studying notes that they had taken in Japanese class, near the reference desk.

"Hi Quasimodo" Judge Frollo said.

"Do you need anything?" asked to himself

"No thank you" replied Quasimodo

By the time they finished studying, Quasimodo and Esmeralda were getting ready to go back to their dorm room so they could relax and perhaps go to sleep.

Quasimodo changed his clothes and went to sleep around 8:30 at night.

Esmeralda stayed up watching a Blue Jays game until 9:30.

"What's this player doing?" asked Esmeralda as she watched the game.

"Uh, the pitcher has just made a home run" replied Esmeralda around 8:20

Esmeralda ate instant ramen noodles in front of the TV.

The game had ended around 9:30, and Esmeralda turned off the TV.

She went downstairs towards the common bathroom, where she took a hot bath.

An hour later, Esmeralda changed her clothes and went to bed for the night.

* * *

 **VOICE WORK:**

 **Jim Cummings:** Quasimodo

 **Tim Allen:** Esmeralda

 **Kelvin Kleine:** Clopin

 **Mike Myers:** Judge Frollo

 **Drake Bell:** All other voicing work

* * *

 **Up Next:** Quasimodo's Bar Craze


	2. Episode 2: Quasimodo's Bar Craze

**Summary:** Quasimodo, who is 19 years old, goes to a sports bar within walking distance of Ryerson University on a Friday night. While there, he binges on Foster's beer for an hour or two.

* * *

 **Quasimodo's Bar Craze** **(Episode 2)**

Classes have just ended for the day. Quasimodo goes to his dorm room with Esmeralda, his roommate.

Once he arrives in the dorm room, he study his German notes for two hours, while Esmeralda is seen watching "Hockey Night in Canada" on TV.

Quasimodo looks at the window, where it was snowing outside.

"Uh, I am totally stressed out from studying" said Quasimodo.

"What should I do?" asked to himself

"Maybe I should go out to the bar for the night" replied to himself

He goes downstairs to the common bathroom, where he takes a nice hot bath. Afterwards, he goes back to his dorm room.

Esmeralda looks at him dressing up for the night. He is seen wearing a Maple Leafs jersey.

Around 6:30 that night, Quasimodo goes downstairs once again in his Maple Leafs jersey. He walks out of the residence halls and into Yonge Street.

Five minutes later, Quasimodo is seen entering Le Grand Sport, a nice and fancy sports bar that is popular among Ryerson students.

The bar have three big flat-screen Samsung televisions that is showing the Maple Leafs vs Oilers game. It is packed with Maple Leafs fans having a great time.

Quasimodo goes to the bar and sits on a small stool. He asks the bartender for Foster's beer.

"Can I have a Foster's beer please" asked Quasimodo

"May I see your ID please?" asked the bartender. Quasimodo presents his Ontario ID card proving that he is 19, because he looks too young. The bartender looks at his ID and immediately gives him the beer.

"Oh, okay. I checked your ID and according to your date of birth, you are 19 years old. So I can give you the beer you asked for" said the bartender

Quasimodo drinks his first glass in around fifteen minutes. He then asks for another glass of beer.

"May I have another glass of Foster's please" asked Quasimodo

"Sure, I can give you another glass" replied the bartender

She gives Quasimodo another glass of Foster's beer. Within fifteen minutes, he drinks the whole glass.

Quasimodo asks the bartender for the bill. She comes towards him.

"Can I get the bill for the drinks?" asked Quasimodo

"Sure, I can bring you the bill" replied the bartender

The bartender brought the bill to Quasimodo's table.

"Your total is $24.76 sir" said the bartender

Quasimodo presents his Scotiabank debit card to the bartender. She swipes the card and gives him the receipt.

He leaves the bar and walks for five minutes in the dark. He enters the residence halls, where he goes to the common bathroom once again to take a nice hot bath.

Thirty minutes later, he goes upstairs to his dorm room, where he changes his clothes.

"Uh, I just feel tired from all that drinking tonight" said Quasimodo

He went to bed around 9:40. The day was over.

* * *

 **VOICE WORK:**

 **Jim Cummings:** Quasimodo

 **Tim Allen:** Esmeralda

 **Drake Bell:** All other voicing work

* * *

 **Up Next:** Midterm Preparation


End file.
